A Shadow Blader is born
by mystic-water
Summary: AU fic of Street Blader by Lunar Heart. How Kristy Maxell became a Shadow Blade! Takes place about 7 months before the SB series
1. Finding home

HEE HEE a NEW scene to this chappie!!  
  
Hey Street Blader Fans! ^_^ *waves*  
  
takes place about 7months before the SB series! how Maxell became a shadow blade!!...lol she almost became a red raider at one point.. just read! lol Street Blader Rules!!! (1 shot ficcy, to add to SB)  
  
-A shadow blade is born-  
  
The stars in the sky glittered as usual, but were hiden behind cold, grey yet purplish clouds of winter. No snow had fallen this season, mostly just cold wind and rain.  
  
A young 13 year old girl, sat silently on the steps of her house, it was her birthday today, yet no one dared, or even bothered to notice or care. Probably for the better. She as long as she was quiet, she wasn't beaten. She had short shoulder length ruby coloured hair , which fell infront of her soft, yet sad, hazel eyes (no make up today, she was far to tired) She wore her usual tye dye sparkly blue tube top, and her only pair of jeans, which were faded and ripped at the knees and finally her favourite black and blue sneakers.  
  
In her hand she softly clutched a blue headband from which a white star sparkled in the centre of it, staring sadly down at it. Her only remaining memory of her mother. Since no other memory lingered, her mother had died giving birth to the young red head. While her father had died in a car accident when she was 5, the doctors were amzaed that she even lived through the crash herself. She pocketed the headband.  
  
She was lucky they said.  
  
"Hn, if only they new the hell I have to go through now, they would agree I was better off dead with my father in that car!" she snorted to her self in malice at the doctors for letting her live, this horible orphan life.  
  
Now she was stuck in a foster home, with an alcohlic foster mother, and a very abusive foster father, Robert Wendland, but she was forced to call him Bob! She glanced down at her left wrist, a large bruise, all thanks to her so called "father." She was beaten almost daily. Many bruises were formed on her her back and legs, from his beatings.  
  
She had many scars on her forearms, but they weren't from bob, they were from street fights she had gotten her self into from an early age with ally kids.  
  
She was a strong kid, she had to be, to put up with her foster father. That bruise on her wrist had formed over night, she had come home late the night before, so he "had" to punish her.  
  
That bastard!  
  
"MAXELL! You little bitch! Get in the house!!" came a thundering shrilling voice. Causing the young girl to wince at the sound.  
  
"Kuso!(shit!)" she grumbled under her breath, as she stood slowly. She gasped suddenly, as she felt a large hand wrap itself around the back of her neck.  
  
"What did you just say?!" came the thundering voice again, raspy, and cold.  
  
If she lied, she would be beaten twice as hard, than if she told the truth, she sighed in annoiance, "I said Kuso!"  
  
She forced her eyes shut, as she felt her body make harsh contact with the door, bursting it open, as she was dragged to the kitchen like a raggdoll.  
  
"Kristy, you have some nerve!" The man roared as the girl looked up at him, as he threw her to the hard, cold kitchen tile floor. An ugly man. Red in the face from anger, his nose scrunched up, he looked drunk. Dark rusty brown hair, beaty ugly brown eyes, and large strong harry arms.  
  
Kristy watched in horror as Bob pulled out a large, sharp yet thin knife from the drawer, and turn briskly. He had an evil glint in his eyes, as he held the knife at his eye level.  
  
"N-nani?! B-bob! Please!" Kristy found her self backed up flat agianst the kitchen wall, looking up in terror at her foster fother.  
  
Bob lunged at Kristy's throat, but she briskly moved just in time, but it wasnt fast enough, she found her self stuck suddenly as a wave of pain flashed over her body. Her right shoulder bursting in pain, as blood slowly trickled down her arm. Kristy let out a shriek of pain, as she she threw her head back, though it it didnt ease it much. Moving only made it hurt more!  
  
"Stay still bitch!!" Bob roared as he pulled out the knife.  
  
Desperate to get away, she found her self holding Bob's wrist, and breaking his arm suddenly as she kicked it as hard as she could. He, himself let out a cry of rage and pain as he dropped the knife clutching his arm, giving Kristy the time to dash out the door. Not daring to look back at hell she once called home.  
  
Tear's welled in her eyes as she heard Bobs angery curses and shouts, "Happy Birthday Bitch!!"  
  
Kristy kept running ignoring the pain swelling in her shoulder. She didn't care, she needed to get away. Away from Bob, away from hell, away from it all. She knew it was dangerous to run about the streets and allys of Japan, she knew of the many gangs that only came out at night. The came out to kill any outsiders.  
  
Tears fell helplessly from her eyes, as she clutched her thrbbing shoulder, she could feel her own wet, warm yet sticky blood gush in her hand. Stumbling through the night, quickly she was losing breath, and balance. Her head swelled in pain and dizziness, yet she continued running. She couldn't stop! Bob might catch her, if she did, or worse, an ally kid. Luckliy for her, she had got to known theses ally's quite well over the years. She wasn't an officailly ally kid, but any other normal kid could easily mistake her for one, for her knowledge of each of the ally area's.  
  
The Northside ally's belonged to the Shadow Blades, and The Eternals. The Eastside ally's were owned by the Red Raiders. The Southside ally's belonged to the Night Storms. While the Westside ally's were claimed by the Black Thunders. Kristy had never once encountered any of theses ally members, and she planned not to, they were always seeking a fight, wheather it be a beybattle or a fist fight. It was the Night Gangs that worried her most though! The adult gangs, they were more of a threat than anyone else!  
  
The cold wind bit at her skin, just as a heavy downpour began to fall. Within moments, she was cold, soaked, out of breath, tired, and her whole body ached in pain. This rain wasn't helping her condition, it was making it worse! She needed to find cover, and fast, she was vulnerable now. She was weak, and she had lost much blood. She took off in one last sprint, to save her self, as she rounded a corner, only to bump into a strong warm chest. She could only enjoy the warmth for a moment, before she fell back in her weakness, on to her butt.  
  
"Watch it!" Came a low growl from above her, as he peered down at her trying, to identify her.  
  
The older boy of whom she had ran into wore a deep purple jacket over a blood red shirt and baggy black pants. He had dark blonde wet hair, and cold emotionless green eyes. And behind him stood, a very surprised looking younger boy. He wore a deep purple jacket as well over a dark green shirt with loose beige coloured pants and dark red sneakers which were the same colour as his hair, and soft tea colour eyes. He was rather cute, she couldn't help but blush. (is nanashi's eyes, tea, or teal? lol i dunno)  
  
Kristy suddenly winced in pain, her hand grasped her shoulder instinctivly, as she stifled a whimper. These boys were either Ally kids, or they were Bob's loyalties, and were out to find her. Either way, she was in deep shit. She let out a frighten gasp, as she stood suddenly, and began to back away quickly, her hand not leaving her throbbing shoulder.  
  
She was weak on her feet, and her head whirlled like a top, from the loss of blood. The older boy, took a step forwad, and grabbed her left uninjured arm, harshly.  
  
"Let me go!" she squeaked.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here!" the older boy demanded.  
  
In fear, Kristy gave her best right upper-cutt that she could, it was weaker than usually with the injury, but it hurt all the same. The older boy grunted and loosened his grip on her arm, giving her the chance to turn and run. Wincing all the while.  
  
"Vincent!" she could hear the younger boy holler from behind, "She's hurt! She wont last out here! She's heading into the Eastside territories!!"  
  
Kristy let out a frusterated growl, she didn't care, she needed to get away. She could hear, the two boys foot steps, they weren't far behind now. Kristy knew they had chased her into the Eastside ally's, for she came to a dead stop, as she saw another tall boy, standing in front of her. He was tall, and had a muscular build, he scowled down at her, his eyes narrowed, which his jet black, red tipped hair fell in front of .  
  
She growled slightly, as she heard the two boy who had been chasing her, come to a stop behind her also. The taller boy in front of her breifly looked passed Kristy, to glare at the two boys, "Vincent Kojii, and little Nanashi....What are you doing on my side of the Ally's?" he growled.  
  
"None of your business Red Raider!" The talled boy snarled back, who was known as Vincent.  
  
"Hai, but it is! When you are both in my territory, Kojii!" The Red Raider snarled back.  
  
"Gomen Rayden! Forgive my brother, he's just a bit agitated, since that girl in front of you, punched him......We were only chasing her, Red Raider!" The younger boy, known as Nanashi said more politely.  
  
Rayden glared down at Kristy, as he watched her gulp hard, as more tears formed in her eyes. "Outsider, ne?"  
  
"Possibly!" Vincent snorted, crossing his arms over his chest while glaring at the back of Kristy.  
  
"That's some nasty cut you got there girl! Who gave it to you?" Rayden galred down at Kristy, who shifted her feet.  
  
Kristy was uneasy now, she couldn't tell them she came from a foster home, they would think she was a city kid, she wasnt though! She had practically lived on the streets since the age of 5! She knew how to street fight, she knew how to beybattle. She knew all of the Ally kids territories. But judging by Rayden's vaccent expression he wasn't pleased with any outsiders, not even Vincent or Nanashi, which whom he reconized.  
  
Kristy wasn't sure what to say at this very moment, all she knew was her body was somehow getting heavier, while her head was geting lighter. Suddenly she blacked out as the pain in her shoulder grew stronger. She let out a hushed moan,a s her limp body hit the ground.  
  
Rayden stared down at the limp body, "She has had that cut awhile, major blood loss!" He snorted.  
  
"Vincent, can we take her back to our apartment?" Nanashi asked quietly, his eyes not leaving the girls body, "She needs help!"  
  
"She's an outsider! I know it!" Vincent snarled back at his younger brother.  
  
"Well if you wont take this girl off my territory, I'll take her back with me.... I could always use another Red Raider!" Rayden stared down at her, "You gotta admitt Vincent, she's quite the pretty child. Stuborn, yet pretty!"  
  
Nanashi blushed at this comment, while Vincent went red in the face, "What ever Clyde!" Vincent pursed hism lips together tightly, which gave him a look like he was suck on a sour lemon, but his eyes glared daggers at the older Red Raider.  
  
"No?" Rayden smirked, "Hmph, fine with me... you never know Kojii, this girl might be a strong beyblader..and you would have let her slip through your finger's, over your own stuborness."  
  
"She's weak!" Vincent snarled back, glaring down at the unconsious girl.  
  
"Realy now? I don't know many girls, who are able to run as far as she did, with a cut like that.....and do my eyes decieve me, or is that a bruise forming on your jaw?" Rayden laughed his synical laugh, while Vincent surpressed a growl.  
  
"She hit my big brother with a upper-cutt, when he refused to let her go..." Nanashi added with a smirk up at his grumbling brother.  
  
"Ha! Just as stuborn as you, Kojii..Are you still sure that this 'child' is weak...?" Rayden surveyed Kristy's body, before kneeling down to get a better look.  
  
Her hazel orbs hid behind her eye lids, her wet soft ruby hair clung to the warmth of her face, her lips were slightly blue from the cold wind and raint he lashed around the 4 teens. Rayden slowly reached his hadn into her pocket, only to pull out an Aqua and Blue beyblade.  
  
"Well, she blade's......" Rayden's mouth curved in a smirk as he took a closer look.  
  
A bit beast.... of a glowing white cat, with wings, 'quite the bit beast..' he grinned at the thought, but quickly yelped, as he dropped her blade, holding his throbbing hand tightly. The blade had given him quite the shock, in warning. 'This bit beast seems to care for its mistress as well....Strong bond, means a strong pair...' Rayden thought in amusment, before placing the blade back in her pocket.  
  
Rayden was about to stnad up, to glare and give the Kojii's some mean ass comment, before something caught his eye. The cut; it wasn't a beyblade cut, or even a cut that was usually seen in a street fight. this was a knife, and it was done forcefuly, and purposly, judging by the angle. Rayden frowned as he slowly lifed her arm, to peer at her forearm. Scars, now those were from Street Fights, so this was ruled out of city kid material.  
  
Rayden finally stood staring at the very confused Kojii brothers, "Well, she's certainly no city kid.... she's got plenty of battle scars on her arms to prove that..." Rayden's eyes caught Vincent's angry green ones, "So Kojii, you want her? Or is she my new recruit?"  
  
Vincent grumbled, as he threw the limp girl over his shoulder. "Let's go Nanashi!"  
  
"Hai! Later Rayden!" Nanashi smiled, as he raced off after his big brother.  
  
"I'll be keeping my eye on you young girl!" Rayden snarled, before he turned, to go find the rest of his Red Raiders.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
When Kristy awoke it was morning. The sun light danced across her face, cuasing her to scrunch up her nose in annoiance.  
  
"Baka sun!" she groaned, as she turned over, only to yelp in pain, as she sat up straight clutching her right shoulder. Kristy looked down at her shoulder, it was completely bandaged, and she was now in a comfy baggy white tee-shirt, and navy blue sweat pants. Kristy looked around to find her self, in a small yet cozy room, with a balcony, a private bathroom, while everything else seemed normal for a small room, a lamp, ect ect... Kristy glanced at the night table to see her blade, sitting quietly on it. She quickly pocketed it.  
  
She blinked as she heard voiced from outside the room, slowly, she got up, and made her way to the door. She could see the hallway leading into many different rooms on her left, and on her right, it opened up into a living room and kitchen. Kristy paused at the living room entrance to look around the room. She reconised 2 or the 4 perople sitting/standing in the room.  
  
Vincent and Nanashi, they boys from the previous night. And two others..... A Young girl with a vacant expression. Her arms crossed as she sat on the couch glaring at Vincent, long brown hair flowed down her shoulders nicely highlighted with blonde bits here and there. She wore a tight white tank top and dark blue slightly ripped jeans. Startling green eyes never blinked as they glasred up at Vincent Kojii.  
  
And then a boy, he had long copper colour hair that was drawn back tightly against the back of his head with nice coppery bangs coming down into his face. Hard tilted dark golden eyes stared hard into the fire as he added more wood to make it grow, while he listened intensly to the conversation between the girl and Vincent. He seemed the calmest and the most relaxed in the room.  
  
"Can she even blade?!?" The younger girl shrieked at Vincent. Vincent just glared back.  
  
Nanashi was the irst to notice Kristy Standing in the hallway, "Why don't you ask her yourself Trista..." he smiled lightly.  
  
"NANI?!?!" The girl Nanashi had called Trista, turned briskly to glare chalengingly at Kristy.  
  
Kristy blinked at the furriously girl.  
  
"Well, can you?!!" Trista huffed angrily.  
  
"Beyblade?!" Kristy tilted her head, as she took a step forward.  
  
"No! Street Fight!" Trista rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
  
Kristy just stared at Trista like she was serious, "I can Street Fight......and if it makes any difference, I can Blade too!" She shrugged.  
  
Kristy caught the amused glint in Vincent's eye, but she looked away quickly.  
  
"NANI?! I wasn't serious about the street fighting!" Trista grumbled.  
  
"Well I am!" Kristy said indignatly, she didn't even realise the truth, was making her seem more like an ally kid, then some city punk.  
  
"So then your an ally kid?!" Trista eyed Kristy.  
  
"Not exactly!" Kristy shrugged again, staring back at the annoying girl.  
  
"So your a city punk!!?" Trista said acussingly.  
  
"Deffinatly not!" Kristy growled back.  
  
"Then what's your story then?!" Trista yelled angrily.  
  
"If you mind, I rather keep my personal life, personal!" Kristy yelled back in a challenging matter.  
  
Trista just huffed, as she looked away angrily.  
  
Vincent suddenly spoke up, "Let me see what you got! Battle my brother!"  
  
"But Vincent her arm!" Nanashi protested.  
  
"Follow me!" Vincent grunted ignroing his little brother's protests.  
  
The four teen's followed Vincent outside. Nanashi sighed as he brought out his beyblade. Kristy copied the boys gesture and pulled out her aqua and blue beyblade.  
  
They both launched their blades, Kristy struggled though. Her blade wobbled with launch, as she clutched her throbbing right shoulder again. Her injury was giving Nanashi the advantage! Kuso!  
  
Nanashi looked hesitant, "Azul! Finish this battle!!"  
  
"Gain control of your self! Win this battle!" Kristy comanded harshly. As if on que, her blade obeyed the comand, and instantly stopped woblbing, and circled its opponent.  
  
"Averus did you see that?!?" Trista gasped to the copper haired boy. But he remained silent intrigued by the battle.  
  
Nanashi's eyes went wide, while Vincent scowled.  
  
"Feline Dash!" Kristy yelled franticlly, and in the moment, the aqua blade dissapeared from Naanashi's veiw.  
  
"NANI?!!" Nanashi blinked twice, but ti didn't help, "Brother! She has a bit beast too!!"  
  
"Just finish this Nanashi, you shouldn't be struggling with this ameteur!" Vincent scowled.  
  
Kristy smirked, "Hey KittieFae! Let's show them, how much of 'ameteurs' we really are!" the aqua blade appeared ramming into Nanashi's blade, making it wobble slightly.  
  
"Interesting, the only one I've seen able to wobble Nanashi's blade is Vincent.." Averus tilted his head, while Trista scowled.  
  
Nanashi regained composure, "Azul! C'mon!!" his blade complied as it rammed Kristy's blade at fully speed, causing sparks to fly.  
  
"Nanashi this should have been over long ago!" Vincent scolded.  
  
Nanashi clentched his teeth, as he watched desperatly, "AZUL!!!" slowly his angel bit beast appered.  
  
"Let's go KittieFae!!!" Kristy yelled just as desperatly, as a pure white cat, with sapphire eyes, and wings of ice emerged from her blade. "Take down that Angel!!"  
  
The large cat hissed, as both bladeds collided, sending one out of the dish.  
  
Kristy narrowed her eyes, as she glared down at her blade, no longer spinning at her feet. Curse that fuck injury of hers. She couln't help but growl at her self in disproval.  
  
"My, my! You nearly beat my brother, Shadow Blade!" Vincent smirked, as Nanashi recalled his blade to his palm. Kristy too nealed down, and picked up her blade, but stood suddenly at Vincent's comment.  
  
Kristy stared up at Vincent, "What did you just call me?"  
  
His smirk grew wider, "A Shadow blade! Don't tell me you have never heard of us!"  
  
Kristy shook her head furiously, "Oh I know who you are! You're the keepers of the Northside Ally's! But you're an ally gang! You...I.." Kristy stumbled ovber her words.  
  
"You're a Shadow Blader now!" Vincent comfirmed, "I need more bladers like you on my team! All the blader's around here in the Nothside, are all ametuers and dont even come close to you..don't get me wrong, you are the weakest one here... but you seem to make up for that in your stuborness!"  
  
Kristy wasn't sure weather to growl at Vincent's comment on her being weak yet stuborn, or weather to thank him many times for accepting her as a team mate...yet she asked for nothing!  
  
This was the best way out of her old life, this way she was protected, and considered aparta of the Northside ally's, she would be looked up to, by other lesser blader's in these streets. They would protect her, and this way, she'd NEVER have to go back to her foster home. She couldn't run to the cops, they would always send her back to her family, since they always called the police and reported Kristy as a runaway.  
  
Kristy had ran away before, and she ran to the police, she was beaten badly by bob, but his story, was he would never touch his "daughter" like that, he was soo worryed , and some ally kids problly did it! And Kristy was only lying to get away from the foster homes. It made perfect sense in this area. Bob even pulled off some fake tears..That Bastard!  
  
But now, being accepted in an ally gang of her own, she didn't need a foster home.. this was her home..this was her new life.  
  
"The least you could do is thank Vincent!" Trista snarled, as she made her way back into the hotel.  
  
Kristy glared after Trista as she huffed and turned to Vincent, "I'm honoured, to join the Shadow Blades! Thank you Kojii!" Kristy bowed respectfully. And she ment every word that left her mouth, to him and this team she was so greatful.  
  
Vincent nodded his approval, as he followed Trista silently back into the apartment. While Averus approached her. "We haven't been fully introduced! Averus Silentstorm!" Averus held out his hand, with a grin. Kristy took it gingerly and gently shook it.  
  
"Kristy Maxell!" She smiled back, as they let go. Nanashi stepped up beside Kristy.  
  
"Don't Mind Trista Kansaki, she tends to be that way.. you'll learn to get use to it!" Averus gave another light smile, before following Vincent into the apartment as well.  
  
"Errr..Kristy, if I may ask, how did your arm get like that?" Nanashi peered down at her right shoulder, still wrapped in bandages.  
  
Kristy went suddenly pale and tense, she huffed deeply before turning to the curious cute red hed, "Maybe another time Nanashi? I really don't wanna talk about it...." Kristy gave him a pleading look.  
  
Nanashi could tell by her eyes, this was much more than some ally fight she could have gotten into, this was something personal, and Nanashi respected her privacy, and feelings, "Hai! When you're ready to talk, I'm here ok?! You're one of us now Maxell!" Nanashi flashed a grin, "C'mon!" and with that he sprinted into the apartment, leaving Kristy standing alone for a brief moment.  
  
A smile spread across her face, "Arigatou Nanashi Kojii.." she whispered lightly, before she too followed her new team into the apartment, the safe place she could now call home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HOE!!! ^_^ *squea* hope u like.... And Peppermint-Angel, Nanashi is soo mine lol :P ok thats just a breif flashie back for the Street Blader siries!! R+R  
  
ahahah Rayden Clyde and Arcos Aruzuma sitting in luar's bed k-i-s-s-i-n- g.... *ahem* lol gomen-sai! remeber to read Lunar-Heart's ficcy Street Blader (SB) *winks*  
  
hehe i added a new scene to this chappie.. hope u like!!  
  
L8ter Dayz! 


	2. These fears that bind me

.....KONICHIWA!!  
  
Ever wonder why kristy is the way she is, when she acts so bold , yet annoying to the other characters on SB...well heres one of her flash back, the next night, her first night actually being a Shadow Blader. oh yes hoped u liked the fixed chappie one! ^_^ ENJOY  
  
OWTF  
  
~~  
  
These fears that bind me (chap 2)  
  
~~  
  
She stood under the blanket of star's, some half hidden by grey purplish clouds of winter. No rain tonight. Just cold, with a soft cool breeze. It was cold enough out, to see your clouds of white breath, as you inhaled allowing the cool crisp air to flow through your lungs, and body, then exhale all the warmth of you insides, to form a misty cloud, which would dissapear within seconds.  
  
Kristy stood on the open balcony of her, very own room. The room she woke to this morning, only to hear yells from down the hall, which she learned to be Trista. Her new team mate, so to speak.  
  
Kristy tried to hold back a smile. she was now a REAL ally kid. She was apart of the Northside Ally gang, The Shadow Blade's. One of the most feared names of the ally's.  
  
Kristy exhaled though, remembering the events that follwed for this to take palce. The last month had been hell for the 13 year old.  
  
::Flash Back::  
  
A young 12 year old, ran as fast as she could, not daring to look behind her. A bunch of ally kid's wouldn't give up the chase. Luckily, none belonged to any of the feared ally gangs in Japan. But it still didn't change the fact that they could fight, just as well as she could.  
  
They knew Kristy by face, and bit beast, but not by name. They always called her by 'neko-chan'. Neko meaning cat, which represented her winged cat bit beast, which only she posessed. Most Ally kids where use to seeing Dragon bit beasts, or something a little more tradtional yet mystical than some lame ass household pet, for a bit beast.  
  
"Get back here you little Oni Neko!! (devil cat)" Hissed a panting voice behind her. A boy was gaining speed, as he got closer.  
  
"Kuso!" Kristy grumbled, as she quickly turned a corner, with her cat like agility. (..^_^..)  
  
//You'll have to fight them sooner or later Mistress..// A soft purr came from her head.  
  
// I know Kittie! // Kristy grumbled back. "Argh! Fine!" Kristy came to dead stop, spinning on her heel as she did so. Only to see a group of boys come to a screeching hault as they too rounded the corner.  
  
Kristy exhaled as she finally caught her breath, while the boys continued to pant. "You boys are pathetic." She growled angrily, "What do you want?!"  
  
"There are no outsider's like city trash like allowed in these ally's!" The boy who ahd called her the oni neko earlier snarled back.  
  
Kristy's eyes narrowed, she didn't undersand why they couldn't jsut accept her, as an ally id like them selfs. She practivaly lived int he ally's since she was 5. Instead she countered, "These allly's dont belong to you Kisama's, thank god! They belong to Chidori, the keeper of the southside ally's!"  
  
"Yes, but I think she'd agree, that she wouldn't want some city punk hanging about her ally's!" A shorter boy from behind the group shouted back.  
  
A murmer of agreement was snarled at Kristy.  
  
"Besides," stated the boy who had spoken first before, "Why don't you go sneak about the Northside, we all know that's where you live.. what are you doing HERE in the Southside!?"  
  
Kristy narrowed her eyes, at the blonde boy, "I roam where I please! I'm not tied to just one area.. I know all these ally's like the back of my hand! And so I should, growing up here, since I was five! Which should make me an ally kid, if anything!" Kristy scowled back. "Though I'm not 100% sure, why I would want to be known as some ally trash like you baka's!"  
  
The blonde boy, who appeared to have been leading his freinds while chasing the neko-girl, let out an angry growl, as he lundged at Kristy.  
  
Kristy reacted quickly, by dodging out of the way, allowing the blonde to run into a couple of garbage cans behind her, "Hmph, when I said ally trash, I did mean it literally!" she let out a laugh, as the blonde stood up glaring daggers at the 13 year old girl, who glared back just as challengingly.  
  
"Get her, Clark!!!" The boys shouted angrily, cursing and yelling angrily at Kristy.  
  
The blonde boy named Clark, lundged again, with a punch this time.  
  
Kristy countered quickly with first a block, then a quick agile kick in the chest, making him stumble backwards. Kristy glared at Clark, "Didn't your mother teach you, NEVER hit girls....."  
  
"No! Why?" Clark glared back.  
  
Kristy let a smirk dance across her face, "...They might hit back!" she laughed in a mocking tone. While laughing she was quickly caught off gaurd, as Clarks hands wrapped around Kristy's neck, and squeezed.  
  
Kristy let out a frantic gasp, her hadns quickly yet instinctively grabbing Clarks writs, and tried to pull them away. No such luck, Clark was a strong kid.  
  
"Now who's laughing!" Clark smirked as his friends roared in laughter.  
  
Kristy narrowed her eyes, as she first kneed Clark in the groin, loosening his grip, then kicking off his chest, in a back flip, landing on her feet, glaring back at Clark.  
  
The blonde winced and cringed with the pain throbbing in his groin, glaring at Kristy trying hard to hold back tears, "You Mesuinu!!! (bitch)"  
  
"First I'm a neko? Now I'm a dog? Make up your fucking mind!" Kristy growled angrily massaging her sore throat.  
  
Now the actions that followed, where completely foolish on Clark's part, and quite agile and quick on Kristys part. Clark lunaged at Kristy head first, prepareing to ramm his head into her gut. Kristy taking quick notice, quickly jumped up, using the blonde's back as a launch-pad, as she quickly, jumped from his back in one leap to the roof, with the push off of his back, Clark was sent flying at full speed into the wall, face first.  
  
Kristy let out a laugh, as she landed on the roof with her hands and knees. Kristy looked over the side, too see the group of boys crowded around the unconsious blonde. As they looked up at her, she gave a quick wink, with a playful fake hiss, re-enstating her nickname 'neko'. And sprinted off.  
  
***********  
  
13 year old Chidori Theora had been taking her usual stroll around her ally, when a large crowd, in a small ally way caught her attetion. Most likely another Street Fight had broke out amoungst inner rivals. Or perhaps a beybattle.  
  
As she got closer, she exhaled, as she saw a familiar blonde haired boy groaning in apin, on the ground.  
  
"Peterson!" Chidori snapped, causing his friends to part immeadiatly, allowing Chidori to get closer. Clarck slowly and painfully stood, careful not to show disrespect to the leader of the Night Storms. The was after all, HER ally.  
  
"Hai, Chidori?" Clark said groggily.  
  
"What happened, here? What have I told you about Street Fighting? You are always the one starting it!" Chidori glared down at the younger boy.  
  
"But, Chidori! It was the neko girl! That insolent City Trash Punk! She was taunting us, Night Storm. We only found it right, that we chase her out of the Southside ally's!" Clark groaned rubbing his sore nose.  
  
Chidori glared at Clark Peterson for a moment, he and alot of the ally kids in the Southside, had always commented on, this, 'neko girl', they called her neko-chan often. She had never seen the girl. Most kids described her as agile, bold, and she posessed a cat like bit beast earning her name. Though only the Southside ally's seemed to beaware that this girl even exsitsted, not even the Red Raiders, or the Eternals had ever heard of this neko-girl. She was only ever seen, or heard of in her ally's. Which confused the hell out of her.  
  
"Peterson, if you this 'neko girl' again, come find me.. do not attempt to take her down yourself! Got that?!" Chidori glared at the younger boys, who quickly nodded, showing respect towards the Night Storm, as she walked off in a huff.  
  
(thus explaining why Chidori hates Kristy so much, koz she was always a mystery to Chere's, and she was always tormenting her side of the ally's! dont worry lunar, i dont think this lttle fact will clash much in your fic.. infact it mite add a few ideas tho lol ^_^)  
  
***********  
  
Kristy had made her way back to the Northside ally's safely, once again without being seen, it was around 10am now. The frost blanket over the city was slowly melting in the morning sun. Though it was nearly winter, this was as much snow Japan would get this season, frost. Not even in late december would a single flake touch the ground. For some reason this winder remained bitter cold, rainy and windy. This would most likely be the last resenably warm day, until spring came around.  
  
She waited silently on the steps of her house, waiting for someone.  
  
"Maxell!!" Came a desperate voice as someone came running around the street corner.  
  
"Ohyou(Oh-hi-oh) (Good morning) Hawk!!" Kristy smiled brightly, as she stood up to greet her friend. But something was wrong.  
  
A girl about her age with long jet black hair, tipped with hot pink at the ends, with a pair of hot pink bangs the fell in front of he bright emerald eyes. She was very muscular, but not bulky. She was rather shorter than Kristy, but a much stronger runner. She wore a tight sleeveless turtle neck, faded black jeans with holes in the knees, black sneakers with neon pink laces, and bright pink fingerless gloves. (sorry pink haters, but black and pink, look very sexy on this young girl..) The girl exhaled at she came stumbling forward.  
  
"NANI?!? Riley!!" Kristy gasped, running to her friend.  
  
The young girl slowly collasped onto the soft grass, she had been beaten badly. Riley often got into street fights, and rarely ever came out hurt. But Kristy had never seen Riley this badly injured before.  
  
"Riley tell me you didn't challenge any Black Thunders!!!" Kristy gasped in fear, helping her friend sit up in pain.  
  
Riley kept her gaze down, "Gomen-nsai..." was all she mumbled, as tears from the pain rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Hawk! Why are you always so stuborn?!" Kristy growled, as she slowly helped Riley Hawk stand.  
  
Riley smirked at Kristy, "I get it from you Maxell!" she smiled playfully before coughing, coughing so hard, she coughed up blood.  
  
Kristy let out a small yelp, "Riley, we need to get you to the doc-..." Kristy let out another gasp, as she felt Riley's body become heavy. Kristy looked down at her friend, to find that she was now uncounsious, and was slowly slipping from Kristy's grasp. "RILEY!!" Kristy hissed, she slowly brought Riley to the ground., "You BAKAMONO!! WAKE UP!!" Kristy growled in frusteration, as she sprinted up the steps to the house. And came back out moments later.  
  
"Hang on Riley, help is comming!" Kristy whispered softly, as she ran to Riley's side once more.  
  
***********  
  
Kristy let tear's slide from her eyes, as she watched the paremedic's close the doors of the ambulence. They had told Kristy, that she had sever injured, and they were unsure if she would even make it to the hospital.  
  
Kristy choked back a sob, as the ambulence drove away quickly and loudly. That familiar sound of its siren, all to familiar in these area's to even catch any attention anymore.  
  
MEXELL!!" Roared a thundering voice in her ear, she winced as she felt her body being dragged into the house like a raggdoll. Kristy only closed her eyes, as she felt her body, ram into many wall's and sharp corner's before, she realised that Bob, had dragged her up the stairs and threw her into her small cramped and confined bedroom.  
  
"You worthless piece of shit!" Bob yelled angrily, kicking her in the ribs harshly. Kristy let out a frusterated cry mixed with pain, fear, anger, and hate.  
  
"Sht up you fucking whore!" She felt Bob's foot connected harshly with her jaw, making her lip split, and her tongue to cut with the impact, thank god he didn't break her jaw.  
  
Kristy let out another cry of agony, spitting out a mouthful of blood.  
  
"I said shut up!" Bob bellowed, as he grabbed Kristy's hair, and threw her back agianst the closet door.  
  
How could any of the ally kid's consider her city trash, when she was treated worse at home, than she ever was on the streets.  
  
'You've been gone all night since 11:45pm, and now suddenly at fucking 10:30am you decide to return home! You got some neve kid!" Bob glared down at the wheezing girl, who just glared back, not backing off for one moment. "You're pathetic!" he spat, "It's too bad, that you didn't die in that fucking amublence instead of that worhtless street whore! You're life isn't even worth hers!"  
  
"She's NOT dead! Riley's ALIVE you dumb ass!!" Kristy spat back her voice quivering with anger and fear. She suddenly felt a cold sharp pain in her cheek, as Bob with drew his hand. Her cheek stung like a thousand needles. But Kristy denied her self of tears, and she denied herself from touching the trobbing area under her eye to try and ease its pain. Instead her glare remained strong.  
  
Bob was now very pissed, "No dinner tonight bitch!" he roared, as he left her room and slammed the door.  
  
Finally Kristy let the tears flow, as she spat more blood at the shut door in spite of him. "Fucking Kisama(bastard)!" she spat angrily, wipeing the blood from her mouth.  
  
A wave of pain washed over her body as she attempted to stand. "It's not like I get more than one meal a day anyway, Baka!" she grumbled to herself while winceing. She cursed, as her body hit the hard matress. It was comfyer than the ground, but it didn't help much.  
  
'Lucky ally kids!' Kristy thought angrily.  
  
// Kristy... why are you always so stuborn and bold.. it only give you pain....Bob can't stand it when you don't break down... // KittieFae asked in concern, as she slowly emerged from her beyblade in Kristy's pocket.  
  
Kristy stared up at her bit beast, "I refuse to let him have his way, I never want to see a smirk on his face frm my pain. I'm stuborn and bold, because I refuse to give in! I wont! I wont be humiliated! Not by Bob, not by anyone!" Kristy let angry tear's fall, "I can't..." she whispered sadly, "Giving in mean's death... I must survive! My mother gave in, my fathe gave in... but I will never give in to death! NEVER!" Kristy turned over to bury her face in her soft pillow staining it with her salty tears.  
  
KittieFae frowned down at her Mistress, "Is that why you are so stuborn?! Because, you're afraid to give into death?!"  
  
Kristy choked back a sob but said nothing.  
  
"Oh Mistress....." KittieFae sighed mournfully, as she gently covered Kristy with her soft wings of ice, bringing heat and comfort to the young childs body. (ok lemme explain this... ur porblly thinking, how kan ice be warm? well because, Kristy's bit beast element is ice, she shares a connection with it...so to her, the ice is warm and comforting, almost healing in way..nvm.. i hope you understand..if not owell.. just read :P)  
  
"Kittie, I don't wanna die here! Where I'm not cared for, where I'm not loved... I know it's impossible to find that...I'll never be accepted as an ally kid....I'll always be alone..and afriad....Oh Kittie," Kristy choked back another sob as she turned over to stare at her bit beast's sympathetic sapphire eyes.  
  
"You'll never be alone Kristy...I will always be here....." The cat looked down at the young 12 year old. Kristy was losing hope, and it showed in her eyes and tears. Kristy wrapped her arms lovingly around her cat's large neck.  
  
"Kittie..why am I always afriad? Why will these fears always bind me?!" she sniffed softly, burring her face into her bit beast's soft white silky fur.  
  
KittieFae sighed heavily at Kristy's question, "Your past has lead to who you are today, and those fears that will forever bind you, will keep you strong and bold, never give up child.... your time will come."  
  
Kristy let out another sob, holding her cat closer, "What if it never come's, what if I'm always afraid..what if...if..."  
  
Her bit beast purred lightly in response to try and calm her Mistress, "Hush, child. Everything will be okay.. I promise....It will come....your time will come.."  
  
::Flash back ends ::  
  
Kristy couldn't help but rub away a few tears forming in her eyes, while her aqua blade in her pocket glowed warmly in response. Kristy smiled softly at her blade, her KittieFae was right, her time came... it was now!  
  
Kristy looked over the city sniffing slightly, 'I hope you're okay Riley....I know I am....' she smiled softly.  
  
"I finally belong...." Kristy whispered to herself.  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" a sweet soft voice asked from behind.  
  
Kristy spun around, her hair flowing with the spin, Kristy found herself staring at the young red head, known as Nanashi.  
  
"You're crying.." Nanahsi observed tilting his head slightly in a cute manner.  
  
Kristy wiped the remainder of her tears away, "I'm fine!" she lied.  
  
Nanashi advanced, as he was now staring down at Kristy. He was about a year old than her, and it showed in the hieght difference.  
  
Kristy drew in a sharp breath, as Nanashi soflty brushed away a few more tears. She had never let anyone get this close to her, she had never trusted anyone, besides her bit beast.... it was those fear's that binded her, but Nanahsi was different, not only was she drawn to him, but he was now a team mate.. she needed to elarn to trust these new people, with her life...with every ounce of her soul, she needed to let that trust flow within the Shadow Blades, it would take time, but she knew she would eventually trust them fully.  
  
Maybe, starting with this 14 year old red head...  
  
"You're right!" Nanashi smiled, "You're a Shadow Blade, you're more than fine! You're safe! You're one of us now!" he smiled softly. It was strange how Vincent and Nanashi were brother's yet complete opposites, kinda like the ying and yang, or dark and light. He was The Hikari(light), while his brother was The Yami(dark).  
  
Kristy couldn't help but let a soft smile touch her lips, at Nanashi's comment, "Thank you, Nanashi..."  
  
Nanashi smiled back, before extending his hand, "C'mon, let's go, Averus made us a late dinner.. it's been a long day you must be hungry!"  
  
Kristy stared down at Nanashi's hand for a moment, before returning her gaze to his tea (or is it teal?) coloured eyes. Kristy returned the smile, as she gently took his hand in her's. Nanashi grinned widely, as he lead Kristy into her room, and to the door.  
  
"Hey Nanashi..." Kristy blushed slightly, as he turned to her, "I know I've thanked you and the Shadow Blades many time's today... I just want you to know how serious I am.. And how greatful I am to you and your brother..and this team! Words can't even decribe how I feel.... I-...." Kristy was stoped short, when Nanashi put his finger agaisnt her lips.  
  
"Shssh!" Nanashi smiled brightly, even in the dark his eyes sparkled, "I know......" he said softly, let his finger linger at her lips for a moment longer before he lowered his hand, "C'mon, dinner's waiting!" he smiled softly, giving her hand a squeeze for reasurence.  
  
Kristy nodded, and followed the red head, into the kitchen, for her first late dinner with the Shadow Blades, with the thought, that there would be many other night's just like this....this was her home...this was her NEW family...she was....a Shadow Blade.  
  
~~~~~ .  
  
ooooooooh! aaaaaaaaaaaaah! haaha hoped u all liked this final chappie... just explaining her past... hope this gave u ideas lunar-chan!!! Love u all.. my reviewers and lunar hearts reviweres!!! STREET BLADER RULES!! *huggies a plushie of her bishie koi Kai!!* lol  
  
R+R pleez! Lov ya *hugs*  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic-water 


	3. Nightmares from the Past

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN NASAI!! *bows and pleas for forgivness* im soo sorry for aking forever to update everything.. hopefulyl all ym updates will make u happy.. im soooo sorrry!!!!  
  
As a "I'm sorry" gift, i made this chappie long :D as wellas all my other updates :D  
  
~~  
  
Nightmares from the Past (chap 3)  
  
~~  
  
Kristy woke up early while it was still dark. She yawned cutely before she slowly made her way to the dark living room, to see ... Nanashi poking at the dim fire with a steel poker stick.  
  
Nanashi must have sensed her presence, for when she sat down beside him, he didn't look alarmed, "You're up early." she said softly, tucking her knees under her chin.  
  
"Been up since 5! It's only been 20 min," He smiled warmly at her, "Vincent woke me up, and told me he was going out for awhile, then told me to go back to sleep..." he shrugged.  
  
"Why didn't you, then?" Kristy asked quietly, staring into the flames off the slightly bigger fire.  
  
"Nii-chan forgot, I can't get back to sleep once I wake up." Nanashi giggled lightly, "Why are you up?" he glanced to Kristy.  
  
"My shoulder hurts..." she admitted softly, looking away from the younger Kojii brother, as she switched positions so she was sitting on her knees, staring at the fire intensely.  
  
Nanashi crawled over in front of her, and slowly pulled down on Kristy's sleeve of her nighty, exposing her right shoulder, causing Kristy to blush furiously.  
  
She let out a silent hiss of pain, as he gently pressed his two fingers around the swollen area.  
  
"Gomen," Nanashi whispered meekly, as tears of pain welled in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay." Kristy forced a smile, telling him to continue.  
  
Nanashi was hesitant, but slowly unwrapped the bandage from around her shoulder. Kristy winced at this slightly.  
  
"It's pretty bad." Nanashi frowned lightly, "It's infected.' he seemed worried.  
  
"I'm fine." Kristy lied, with a short answer. Nanashi ignored her, as he began to probe around the wound.  
  
Her shoulder was black and blue, turning slightly purple around the edges, while the cut consisted of yellow puss and sticky blood, and it hurt like a Mesuinu (bitch).  
  
"Maybe I should get Averus to look at it..."  
  
Kristy shook her head furiously, "I'm fine Nanashi, reall-Aaah!" She let out a sharp gasp, as he gently as he could, he pressed on her shoulder again.  
  
Nanashi cringed at this, he didn't like causing her pain, "How did this happen anyway, Kristy?" he asked quietly with a sympathetic, yet apologetic tone.  
  
Kristy tensed at this question. No, he couldn't know, he'd hate her. They would send her back! Back to that hell, to her foster home, back to Bob! No! She wasn't going back! Tears welled in her eyes. She'd never be able to return to the alleys, her real home, not while she was a "city punk". She couldn't risk that. She was safer here - but, if she told the Shadow Blade's the truth; there was a good chance she'd be killed, not only for being a city kid, but also for lying to them, when they gave her their trust.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Who did this to you, Kristy?" he asked softly in a worried tone.  
  
"You'll hate me.." she muttered quietly.  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Please! Onegai! Not yet, Nanashi, I just...cant!" Kristy let tears of fear flow as memories of her past flowed back to her.  
  
Nanashi gently brushed away her tears with his thumb, hushing her with a warm smile. "It's okay..." he whispered, "When your ready, Here I'll go get some stuff to clean that up." He gave a grin before standing up, and disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Kristy sighed heavily, hiding her blush, as more silent tears fell. //I want to tell him, but I cant...//  
  
//Give it time Mistress; The trust will grow stronger.// KittieFae cooed comfortingly in a purr, in Kristy's mind.  
  
Nanashi returned moments later with a few cloths, a bowel of warm water, and more fresh clean white bandages. He kneeled in front of her, dipping the cloth in the warm water, wrung it out, and as gently as he could began to clean the cut.  
  
Kristy let out a tiny hiss, before drawing in a breath, "I'm sorry." She whispered, as Nanashi rinsed the cloth.  
  
"What for?" Nanashi tilted his head cutely in curiosity.  
  
"Everything.hiding the truth...-"  
  
"You don't need to apologise, I do!"  
  
"Why?" Kristy frowned.  
  
"Because this is going to hurt..." He gave a meek sheepish grin, as he first pressed firmly on the swollen shoulder, causing puss to gush out, Kristy winced at this.  
  
Nanashi cleaned away he puss, but quickly dabbed a cloth drenched in rubbing alcohol on her wound. Kristy tried only to hiss, but gave a loud yelp instead, but it was quickly muffled when Nanashi briskly pulled her into his chest.  
  
She sobbed in pain, as she nuzzled closer into his strong warm chest. He slowly pulled her back.  
  
"It's all done, just have to bandage it, with a clean cloth." he smiled warmly, with sad apologetic eyes. He looked real sorry for causing her pain. He gently but quickly wrapped a fresh cloth bandage around her shoulder.  
  
"G-gomen." he said softly pulling her into his lap.  
  
Kristy sighed at the warmth, nuzzling closer, just as she wiped the remainder of her tears away, "Arigatou..." she murmured quietly, blushing at the closeness.  
  
"Shhh. Relax," he whispered. Kristy started to argue back, it was rude of her to cause Nanashi this much trouble to care for her, but she found no words came to her mouth, so she was forced to just sit quietly, allowing the young Kojii brother to hold her. She found the soft drumming of his heart in her ear as relaxing as the last time she'd heard it. Deciding there was no way in hell she could fight it's serene power of tranquility, she closed her eyes and allowed it to sing her to sleep.  
  
Nanashi blinked in confusion at how cooperative Kristy was behaving, then made a look of surprise as he found her falling asleep in his arms. 'Am I comfy or am I boring?' he wondered inwardly. Really, it didn't matter. He found her quite kawaii when she was sleeping and, thus, found himself smiling softly as he gazed down at her.  
  
Nanashi let a few blissful minutes pass like that, sitting still as he was, silently watching the girl tucked gently in his warm embrace as she drifted back to sleep leaning against his chest. Then, despite wanting to remain like that for the morning, he shifted so her could try and pick her up and carry her to her bed. What he didn't count on was as he did so; she mumbled in her sleep and subconsciously glomped his torso.  
  
He blushed deeply to himself; it was now just after 6am, his brother would be home soon. But he let the younger red headed neko girl sleep. Her feline qualities showed more when she slept. When she was awake, she had the agility of cat, including the hissing and the growling when she was angry, or disapproved of something.  
  
But when she slept, she was quiet (which could always count as a good change ^_^), yet snuggled cutely like cat would in his lap. She probably didn't realise this, or she just didn't care, on how closely she resembled a cat.  
  
Though she wasn't a neko-jin; she had no cat eyes, or ears, it was her personality that implied it, well that and her bit beast.  
  
He watched as the fire dimmed away, and slowly the sun lit up the room. It was 6:30am when Vincent opened the door, and found his little brother and the new girl, sleeping in his lap on the floor.  
  
He tensed slightly at the scene, "You're up!" he hesitated, sounding displeased with their position.  
  
"Hai!" Nanashi glanced back down at Kristy, "Her shoulder's real bad, I cleaned it for her, and she back to fell sleep. Big Brother, I'm worried about her." He looked back up at Vincent, his teal eyes full of worry.  
  
"Why? She looks fine to me!" Vincent glared down at the neko girl.  
  
"Whenever I bring up how and who did that to her, she gets tense, pale, and scared, she holds back tears. nii-chan, something happened to her.something bad. Bad enough to scare her, yet she's worried we'll hate her, if we find out he truth..." Nanashi looked down sadly at her. He wanted to help, he did, and she just needed to let him.  
  
"Give her time, nii-chan! You cant force her, she'll explain when she's good and ready!" Vincent huffed, "Now, take her to her bed. And you can try and go back to sleep as well!"  
  
Nanashi nodded as he slowly and gently cradled the younger girl in his arms, and began to take her to her room.  
  
She was very light, and a bit smaller than he. It wasn't often he found other's smaller than him and around his age. Nanashi was little for his age, and it showed.  
  
But by looking at Kristy Maxell you wouldn't guess that she had just turned 13, she still looked about 10ish. Nanashi was the same way. He was nearly 14, but still looked around 11. That was one thing they had in common. He wasn't sure what else they had in common, but he was sure in time he'd find out.  
  
Nanashi pushed the door open gently with his foot, as he entered the room, and carried Kristy to the bed. He gently placed her on the bed, which she hadn't made yet.  
  
Kristy moaned lightly as her head touched the pillow. She let her right hand rest on her stomach, while her left rested on her pillow beside her head, her arm bent at the elbow, and her left hand was slightly curled in a loose fist.  
  
Nanashi slid his arms from under her knees allowing her feet to slide slightly under a sheet. He slowly and gently took the sheet and blanket and brought it up to her chest, letting it rest there with her rising and falling chest with each breath.  
  
Nanashi stood up straight preparing to leave, when a glowing aqua shimmer caught his eye. He turned to her night stand to see Kristy's beyblade. He turned fully and found himself picking up her blade to examine it.  
  
It had an icy cool touch, not like his blade, which gave off a warm tingling sensation at the touch. But then again, Kristy's element was ice. He let his finger trail over her bit chip. It felt like crystal. A picture of a pure white cat, with sparkling farie wings that glittered like ice, and striking sapphire eyes that could pierce anyone's soul. He smiled at its beauty, before he placed it gently back down ont he night stand.  
  
Nanashi glanced back down at Kristy, who snuggled into her pillow. He smiled lightly, but it soon faded when he saw silent tears streak her face.  
  
//Azul... Why is she crying?// Nanashi mentally asked his bit beast, witha hint of worry in his voice.  
  
//Her Kittie says shes having a bad dream of a memory from her past...// Azul replyed back in thought, smiling at his Master's worry. Azul grinned, //Why dont you comfort her Master? After all, Vincent wants you to get some sleep too.//  
  
Nanashi nodded, missing his Angel's mischevious voice: he crawled in beside her, drapping his arm over her, calming her slightly. In her sleep, Kristy nuzzled closer, causing the young Kojii brother to blush.  
  
But within moments, Nanashi was at ease, and he too snuggled closer to her before falling fast asleep.  
  
::Kristy's Dream / Memory::  
  
2 years prior.  
  
Kristy and Riley, walked along side with Rileys old brother, by one year, Damon Hawk. It was a quiet morning, and it was rather sunny for a fall day.  
  
"I'm heading to the Centerside alleys, I promised I would meet Lilly there." Riley said, loking up at her brother.  
  
"Lilly? The young, bratty, Eternal Blader from the Northside alleys, that always lies?" Damon frowned down at his younger sister, like she was some sort of idiot.  
  
"Yes." Riley frowned back, "I hafta talk to her. I'll meet you bothat the park, in 30mins okay?"  
  
Kristy nodded, "Okay, but don't be late!" she elbowed Damon lightly, because she knew he would have protested agaisnt this.  
  
"Yep!" Riley nodded, before she sprinted into the Northside Alley entrance, making her way tot the Centerside alleys.  
  
Kristy sighed heavily, as she glanced around the street, she felt insacure on the streets, although she was a "city punk" as many would call her, she felt more safe in the aleeys, even though, roaming around as a city kid in the alleys could cost her, her life.  
  
Damon smiled down at Kristy, he knew she was always afriad of the city street, so he gently took her hand, and the walked towards the park.  
  
Kristy jumped in fright as a car speeded at them, aiming to run Kristy over. Why the hell would someone want to run her over, witha hit and run? Was he some sort of Lunatic? Damon pulled her out of the way, as they both tumbled back agaisnt a tree.,but the car spun around, and started to speed closer to them, this time stsying on the street.  
  
Damon gasped loudly, as he watched the man driving pull out a hand gun, and aim at at Kristy, just as he drove by, a loud echoing bang rang in her ears, and in an instant, Damon was in front of her, letting out a sharp gasp, his deep emerald eyes widened in pain and in shock.  
  
His grip on her shoulders tightened, as they both tumbled downwards. Kristy felt her back slam ontot he grass, but with the force of their fall, Damon rolled over her, causing Kristy to rol with him. She nearly screamed as she heard the car speed off, without any chance of her getting a good look at the shooter.  
  
Kristy gasped too. She was lying onto of him, as she watched the grass under him turn blood red. All he could do was wheeze and take in deep breaths. His jet black hair, swayed a bit int he gently breeze of the sunny fall day.  
  
"D-damon!" Kristy breathed out, tears blurring her vision. She felt his blodd from under his left rib, flow onto her shirt. Her hand instinctivly pressed agaisnt the exsit wound, trying desperatly to slow the bleeding. His blood was warm and sticky, as it gushed through her fingers, "You baka! Why did you do something so reckless? Why that?" She hissed angrily, tears already flowing, "Kami-sama! Why Hawk?"  
  
Damon smiled through the pain, before one of his trembling bloody hands reached up behind her neck, as he gently kissed her lips. She gasped at this but quickly returned the kiss. Damon pulled away smiling meekly, "I always wanted to do that." he admitted with another sharp gasp.  
  
Tears flowed down kristy's pink cheeks. "Damon.. dont leave me.. dont leave Riley, we need you! She cried, nuzzling under his neck.  
  
Damon laughed stroking her ruby hair, his blood blending into the colour of her hair, "Gomen nasai..." he whispered before he coughed, "But I was gunna let you eb the one, lying here in pain!"  
  
Kristy cried ahrder, "Damon... Arigatou... But I-I dont know aht I'm going to do without you! I wish you never did such a baka thing!" She sobbed.  
  
Damon smiled softly yet weakly, "Kristy your stronger than you think; tell Riley I love her, and I'm sorry... Just promise me.. Promise me, when you get the chance, you'll runaway from that hell you live in... Promise me, if Bob tried to kill you, you'll run and never look back..." He wheezed.  
  
"I promise Damon-kun! I promise!" Kristy tried to blink away her tears, failing horribbly in doing so.  
  
Damon weakly kissed her cheek, just before he drew in a sharp breath, "Arigatou.." was the last faint whisper as his eyes fell shut.  
  
"Damon!!" Kristy sobbed loudly and angrily, as she burried her face into his chest. But he didn't respond, he remianed silent. His heart was quiet... he was gone, "Damon-kun..."  
  
Damon and Riley were her only family left in her eyes. Riley was like her sister, while Damon was a cute boy who protected them both. Now their protection was gone, now she and Riley were alone. What was Riley gunna do? She depened on Damon for everything? She had no where to go.  
  
Kristy sobbed harder when she felt Damon's body turn cold, he was gone... he really left her, now she was alone..forever...Riley was all she had left to hold onto.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Riley as Distraught when she found out what happened, it was Lilly who took her back to the Eternals to stay with her and Raven, the leader. She would remain their for now, but she wasn't sure how long the alley kids would tolorate a city kid. She knew Lilly and RAven were found of Rilry, it was the other North sider's that worried her.  
  
Kristy had ran up to her room and slammed the door, the moment she got home, diving into her bed,s obbing into her pillow.  
  
She heard her door open, but ignored it.  
  
"It's too bad.." Bob's smug voice nearly laughed.  
  
Kristy turned over to glare to him, "Excuse me?"  
  
Bob shrugged, "I 'was' aimming at you, but he got int he way, I settled for hitting him. If he hadn't got in the way, and just let you take the shot, the baka boy would still be alive!" he grinned, as KRisty's eyes widened.  
  
Horror struck.  
  
"It was you... You shot at me.." her voice was barely audiable, as she took it all in. He kill him....Bob killed Damon. Bob let out a loud taunting yet mocking laugh.  
  
"You BASTARD!" she shrieked angrily, lunging at him with her fist. But he sneered as he caught her fist, crunching it in his hand, nearly breaking it.  
  
Kristy yelped in pain, just as Bob threw her onto her bed, "You live for now bitch!" he growled, slamming her ebdroom door, letting the walls shake for a few seconds afterward.  
  
::End of Dream / Memory::  
  
Kristy bolted up right in bed with a loud shriek, she was sobbing harshly, and was in a cold sweat. This sudden motion woke Nanshi, who quickly sat up moments after, "Kristy?"  
  
Tears fell from her red and puffy horrified eyes.  
  
"Kristy-chan?" Nanashi asked quietly, placing a hand on her arm.  
  
"Hai? (Yes?)" her voice was shaky and her eyes were fixated on the wall. She suddenly gasped at he light touch of Nanshi's fingers on her chin, as he turned her face towards him.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka? (Are you alright?)" He asked quietly.  
  
Kristy nodded silently, before he pulled her into a hug, causing her to break out into soft sobs, shuddering in his embrace, "Shsssh, it's okay. It was only a dream..." he whispered gently.  
  
"Nanashi-kun." she moaned trying to surpress her tears. 'I wish I could pour my heart and apast out to you Nanashi, reallly I do-' she thought sadly, as he held her closer, trying to ease her sobs.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Nanashi and Trista were praciting their blading skills in the dish, while Kristy was testing her skills with Vincent on the sidewalk (Vincent was going easy on her, other wise, her blade would have been shattered) While Averus watched from the side lines.  
  
Kristy watched the battle with little to no interest, her mind kept wandering, she couldn't stay focused on the battle, and Vincent sensed this. "You're not concentrating Maxell!" he growled angrily, his eyes showed that he was very displeased.  
  
He was going easy on her, and yet she was still struggling to even maintain her balance. Kristy frowned at this, "You really expect me to beat you?" it was her translation for, 'Either way your still gunna thrash me!'  
  
"Dont get smart with me, neko girl! Your better than this! I saw they way you battle my little brother, and your injuries were much worst than they are now!" Vincent snapped back, his glare just as equally annoyed as hers.  
  
She couldn't concentrate at all, she felt bad for not telling Nanashi why she as so upset the night before, he had comforted her, and she gave him nothing in return, she was an awful person!  
  
Kristy gasped as her aqua blade whizzed past her ear, clattering behind her. "MAXELL!" Vincent bellowed angrily, "Didn't I tell you to concentrate? Did you not listen to me?"  
  
Kristy glared back up at him, she was just as dissopointed in herself as he was, "I've never been one to listen..." she grumbled.  
  
Why did her memories and guilt have to haunt her still? Anything and everything from her past, seemed to effect her int he present. The thought of Bob brought her to tears, she trembled at the thought of Damon's death. And the secrets she hid from the Shadow Blades and Nanashi created a guilt so strong, that it washed over her body, as if it was plagueing her.  
  
"I'm not gunna waste my time training one who doesnt want to impove, get in the apartment!" He said harshly, looking away from her. It was like, if he looked at her, he would feel remorsful for sending her back inside, but he was ashamed of how she was behaving today, he needed to stay strict, otherwise she would never improve.  
  
Kristy's expression twisted into anger, and dissopointment, as she kneeled down and picked up her blade, before brushing past Vincent with a low growl, walking past Trista, Averus and Nanashi, and into the apartment, completely ignoring everyones expressions and reactions.  
  
Trista stared up at their leader, "That was harsh, Vincent!" she frowned slightly.  
  
"Hn, well she was blading like shit today! She had it comming! Now get your ass over here, and vattle me, and don't you dare zone out like that baka neko!" he warned, tossing aside Trista's comment.  
  
"Nii-chan..." Nanshi sighed heavily, as she watched Trista and his older brother prepare for a battle. Vincent heard Nanashi but ignored him as he launched Arashi.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Kristy sighed heavily, as she plopped down on the couch, she could really blame or argument with Vincent, he had a point. She clutched her blade tightly.  
  
"Kristy, you're a good blader, don't let Vincent discourage you. Everyone has their off days.."  
  
She glanced up to see Averus taking a seat beside her.  
  
"I dont take anything, Mr. Grumpy-pants says seriously. This was no different." She shrugged with a meak grin. "Though, he was right.. I wasn't concentrating.." she trailed off.  
  
"What ever it is, that has been bugging you, it's ok to let it go. We Shadow Blades don't dwell in the past, I dont think any of us care where you came from, or how you got that nasty cut. We aren't like the other alley gangs that judge people by their origins, trust me. It's okay to keep it secret, its personal, and when and if your ready, we'll be hear to listen. But untill then, you're still a Shadow Blade, and that should be good enough." Averus said, everything he said seemed to cover it all, any doubts she was having, everything seemed to be somewhat less stressful now.  
  
It was like a pressure had been lifted off of her shoulders, she nodded quietly, "Domo Arigatou, Averus-kun." she said softly.  
  
Averus just smiled gently, "You hungry? I'll make you some lunch if you want?" he stood up, and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Kristy smiled softly at his understanding and generousity, "Hai." he was so kind, and he knew exactly when to give the right advice.  
  
If what Averus said was true, then Nanashi really did understand why she wanted it to be secret, and she knew that he would wait until she was fully ready, before Kristy wpould let anything slip about her past. She knew she would grow to trust and love theses people, already those feelings were forming, it would just ake awhile for them to fully develpoe, but she was willing to wait.  
  
For the Shadow Blades, she was willing to try anything. After all, she was now a Shadow Blader.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hope u all liked meh...that was a bit oo long..owell...wait until tomorrow for my next update on my other fics..gomen its 4am im going to bed!  
  
ja, L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic_water 


End file.
